Cookies and Snowflakes
by mangagurlz
Summary: Elsa agrees to watching her niece for a couple of hours while Anna is out, but apparently the toddler was a lot more of a handful than Elsa thought.


**A\N: Just a cute little story that was a story request from the-forever-lost-soul. Hope you enjoy and I made it the way you wanted.**

**Family fluff.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Frozen.**

Little Evelyn was adventurous, persistent, kind and couldn't take no for an answer. She was only three and wasn't willing to give up no matter what it was.

But Anna didn't generally give in to Evelyn to easily, which frustrated the little girl so that's why she would go and ask her father instead, all she'd have to do is give him her puppy-dog eyes and he'd give in.

"I _must_." The toddler insisted Anna raised her eyebrow at her.

"And why must you?" Anna asked, the toddler groaned.

"Because I'm very hungry, look Mama I'm starving." Evelyn said pointing to her belly, hoping her mother would give in and give her that much needed cookie.

"Well then, I suppose you can eat your lunch? Then have that cookie." Anna said.

"No, no that won't work!" She protested.

"And why would that be?" Anna questioned.

Evelyn rolled her eyes, "Because the only thing that could save me is cookies." Anna nodded.

"I see, well then I guess there's no changing it." Anna said with a sigh, reaching over to grab the cookies in the jar, Evelyn's face brightened she reached up to take one but Anna pulled away.

"If only I could allow you to eat the cookies before your meals, then you could've been save, too bad,I guess I'll just give these to your Daddy." Evelyn gave her an offended gasped, but made no attempts at stopping her.

But when Anna went to walk out of the room, Evelyn stopped her.

"No, no! I'll eat lunch." Anna smiled at her accomplishment, she sent one of the cooks to set up Evelyn's food. Anna had to go to the bathroom by the time she came back Evelyn had eaten four cookies (all given to her by her father) and not a single bite was taken from her plate Anna shot Kristoff a nasty glare.

"Evelyn I said after you ate your lunch you could cookies, didn't I?"

The toddler nodded crumbs covering her face, Anna face-palmed.

"They're only cookies…" Kristoff pointed out.

"Not helping! Evelyn eat your lunch now," the toddler huffed and shoved a hand full of food in her mouth.

"Is this good?" She asked hopefully after a few bites.

Anna sighed to herself and allowed Evelyn to run off and play, bedtime was difficult to say the least but things were finally settled, Anna decided she needed to ask Elsa to look after Evelyn for a couple of hours the next day.

"Elsa can you watch Evelyn while Kristoff and I go out, we'd really appreciate it." Anna asked hopeful.

"Evelyn?" Anna nodded, Elsa sighed but agreed to it.

After Anna and Kristoff left thousands of thoughts was running though Evelyn's head, like 'why did Mama and Papa leave?' And 'I wonder if Auntie will allow to eat some cookies or chocolate.'

"Auntie I want some cookies." Evenlyn said in a happy tone.

"Your mother told me not to give you any type of sugar." Elsa informed her, Evelyn huffed but dropped the subject.

"Auntie, Auntie do the magic show!" Evelyn demanded, Elsa sighed this was going to be a lot harder than she realized.

"Just give me a minute Evelyn, I'll think on it." Elsa said to her, Evelyn clapping happily (taking that as a 'yes' ). But was dissapointed wehn Elsa she was too busy.

Elsa had Evelyn playing where she could hear her so that Elsa could do some of her work, Elsa froze immediately when the sound of playing stopped. Even though she rarely watched Evelyn (who was the only child she had watched after) alone, she was aware that sudden silence wasn't good.

It didn't start back up.

Elsa inhaled and got up she walked out into the hallway. "Evelyn are you alright?"

Silence.

Elsa made her way through the halls, she looked in all the other rooms. Elsa kept calling out for her but there had been no luck.

Elsa began to worry more and more, "Evelyn?" She continued to search around for her, in all of the places she had before.

"Evelyn where are you?" Elsa said as calmly as possible. When she was about to turn away she heard tiny laughter, the whipped around.

"Evelyn where are you? Come here this instant!" Elsa said panic still in her voice. She could hear her niece trying her best to suppress the laughter.

"Evelyn?" There was no answer just another choked back giggle. Elsa smiled and remembered something her sister told her to say her.

"I guess I'll just have to eat your cookies." Elsa turned away to leave.

"_NOOO_!" She heard Evelyn screech and come out from her hiding spot, she ran in front of Elsa.

"No one's gonna eat my cookies!" Elsa patted her on the head, the three-year-old stared at her sternly still.

Elsa moved to the side making the toddler huff, "That's cheating!"

"Lucky for you, Evelyn I don't eat cookies." Elsa said smiling and going back to her room, little Evelyn following her.

"Can I have a cookie?" She asked.

"I already said no earlier? Go and play for a little while longer your mother shouldn't be gone to much longer." Evelyn sighed.

"But I can't play alone." She insisted.

"Evelyn I'm busy right now sweetie go play by yourself." Evelyn walked away sadly, a sudden wave of unbearable guilt washed over the woman as she watched the girl slip out of her room.

Couldn't she set aside a moment for her? Anna was only supposed to be out a couple of hours. Elsa removed herself from the seat and went in search of her tiny little enthusiastic (heartbroken) niece. The girl was sitting sadly on the floor sort of playing.

Elsa remembered being like that when she was small before Anna was born and after the incident. Evelyn didn't notice her, the little girl sigh sadly.

"Do you need company?" She jumped up and noticed her Aunt and hugged her.

"But I thought you said you were busy?" She asked confused.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, now what do you want to play?" The little girl stood back and thought.

"Hide and Seek?" Elsa instantly declined remembering the events from earlier.

"How about something else?" The girl thought for another second before a wonderful idea came across her mind.

"I want you to make a bunch of snow! Please." Evelyn asked jumping up and down, Elsa saw the desperate look on her face which was almost identical to her mother's and gave in.

"Alright, but only a little." Elsa said swirling her fingers together, Evelyn 'oohed' it and gasped when Elsa let it go and it danced around the room.

"Yay!" Evelyn cheered happily, Elsa smiled. She watched as Evelyn played in the snow by herself, Elsa's mind began to wander to her early childhood memories with her sister but her thoughts were cut off by a sudden strike she gasped.

Evelyn laughed as Elsa regained herself, Elsa picked up one herself, Evelyn knowing exactly what she was doing ran behind her snow fort she built (she had to lie down to get complete protection).

Elsa got her revenge and the two played happily together for awhile. "Here Evelyn let's go build a snowman." The girl smiled and followed Elsa as they gather the now to make the snowman. They were both startled by a sudden voice.

"It looks like you two are having fun." The both looked over and saw Anna standing there smiling.

"Mama!" Evelyn said happily.

"Is there room for one more person?" She asked, Evelyn and Elsa nodded.

"Of course." Anna walked over and began helping them, afterward Anna and Evelyn were cold so they drank some hot cocoa (which neither one of them minded) and Evelyn got her cookie.

"I hope tomorrow Auntie plays with us." Evelyn said with a yawn.

"We'll see." Anna said kissing her daughter good night.

* * *

**A\N: God I suck at endings, well anyway I hope you liked it and please review. This is the second oneshot I've ever written lol. I probably will keep this as just an oneshot unless I get a lot of reviews then I might turn it into a drabble series who knows? **

**Well anyway sorry that I haven't updated Ah Childhood I just wanted to write this so that one of my many requests are fulfilled and this would be the easiest.**

**Point out any missed mistakes please (I already editted but I'm also super duper tired)**

**Thanks you for reading and feedback would be really nice! ;)**


End file.
